


mi casa (no) es su casa

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sacude la cabeza y luego se mueve entero, golpea a Jason con el hombro, no sabe si con afecto o irritación, con Jason nunca sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mi casa (no) es su casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Está visto que no saco el Tony/Steve ahora mismo así que te regalo esto mientras.

Da tres golpes al despertador antes de esconder el móvil bajo la almohada. Su cuerpo no responde bien, sus músculos se mueven bajo decenas de cuchilladas y las sábanas baratas de Jason le raspan entre los muslos. El teléfono continúa vibrando y Tim gruñe a pesar del dolor de garganta. Se impulsa con los antebrazos para incorporarse y distingue su cinturón aún balanceándose del cabecero de la cama. Dos tirones, hasta que finalmente la hebilla cede y la cama tiembla.

Araña las sábanas y la funda de la almohada hasta que distingue el brillo de la pantalla de su móvil y detiene el irritante tono de Maniac, cortesía de la última vez que Dick estuvo presente en la misma habitación que él y su teléfono sobre la mesa. Hay tres mensajes de Steph preguntándole qué tal la noche, qué tal la mañana, acribillándole a emoticonos, una notificación de una reunión a la que ya no llega.

Mientras busca sus vaqueros en el suelo del dormitorio la cocina arrastra la voz grave de Jason, que se desgañita y funde con la melodía de la radio. A Jason le gusta el pop. A Jason le gusta molestarle. A Jason le gustan los moratones que tiene en las piernas y recorrérselos con la lengua. A Tim también, pero no es algo que esté dispuesto a —o _preparado_ para— admitir en voz alta. Le gusta la cadera de Jason dejándole la piel roja y las marcas que tiene en las muñecas esa mañana.

Levanta la cadera y tira de sus vaqueros, la tela se acopla a sus piernas con torpeza y necesita dos intentos más; uno cuando los pantalones están por sus rodillas y esconde la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada, otro cuando el aroma a bacon llega hasta la habitación y le imbuye varios niveles diferentes de fuerza de voluntad. Al parecer ha olvidado cómo andar, y “mierda, joder” cuando se tropieza con una de las miles cajas sin desempaquetar de Jason. Continúa el camino a la cocina en un más que decente bailoteo sobre el pie sano y Jason no se digna a mirarle.

—¿Piensas desempaquetar en ésta o están todas vacías?

Las casas de Jason aparecen y desaparecen, como él. Ellos. Se pierden, se encuentran y vuelta a empezar. Tira del elástico de los calzoncillos de Jason y todos los músculos en su espalda se contraen cuando Tim se pone de puntillas para morderle las pecas que tiene justo bajo la nuca. Jason apaga el fuego y coge un trozo de bacon entre los dientes, “¿aún estás aquí?”. Se vuelve mientras mastica, y cuando hace ademán de cogerle del cuello Tim da un paso atrás, se sienta en el borde de la mesa de la cocina.

—Sólo si hay desayuno.

La mitad del costado derecho de Jason está roja, hace dos días que se dejó arrastrar una manzana por el pavimento de Crime Alley. Tiene una mano vendada y puntos en el hombro izquierdo. Casi ninguna de esas cosas es culpa de Tim, Jason ya venía roto de antes.

Le tiende la sartén.

—Si puedes mete las manos en el aceite, me viene bien alguien sin huellas de vez en cuando.  
—No sé cuándo me has visto dejar huellas en cualquier sitio —esquiva las burbujas de calor de la sartén y ambos fingen que el estómago de Tim no ruge como si no hubiera comido en día y medio.

Jason cuadra la mandíbula, retira la sartén y le da una servilleta a Tim.

—Gracias, mamá —mastica con la boca abierta.  
—A ver si así creces algo.

Tim sacude la cabeza y luego se mueve entero, golpea a Jason con el hombro, no sabe si con afecto o irritación, con Jason nunca sabe. Steph dice que a estas alturas sólo se deja conocer a golpes, y debe tener razón porque Steph le conoce mejor que cualquier otra persona. Jason le atrapa por la cintura y le pega contra la encimera. Sabe a aceite y a té demasiado amargo, ninguno se ha lavado los dientes o despertado por completo. Jason le cuela los pulgares por el borde de los vaqueros y Tim necesita una ducha, un día libre y que Jason le folle la boca hasta que se le olvide cualquier cosa que no sea su nombre. Le da un último empujón con la pelvis, para notar a Jason duro contra él y sonreír contra su boca. “Llego tarde,” y pasar por su apartamento y su ducha y su oficina y que la casa de Jason ya no sea su casa para cuando acaba el día.


End file.
